I'm Sorry
by KoZuMi4EvA45
Summary: I'm sorry that I'm a nice guy, that I'd treat you right, and would never do anything to hurt you. I'm sorry that your too blinded to see that. Anti-ShikaIno. Rated T for safety.


**I'm Sorry**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto, If I did, ShikaTema would have happened by now. **

**OoOoOoOoOo**

**Part I**

_I'm sorry_  
><em>that I bought you roses<em>  
><em>to tell you that I like you<em>

I was nervous, here I was standing outside the girl of my dreams, house ready to tell her I liked her. I had her favorite flower, a blood-red rose. She always said those were her favorites. She told me they were her favorite about two years ago. She said they were the most romantic flowers a guy could give a girl.

So here I am.

And being the coward I am, I just left a note on them.

**Dear Ino,**

**I like you. Would you like to be my girlfriend?**

**Shikamaru**

Short. Sweet. And to the point.

I'll leave them on her doorstep. I set them down gently and began to walk away. I heard the door crack open, and I made a dash for the bushes. I saw Ino walk out and crush my flowers, my love note floating away in the wind. She picked the crushed roses up and threw them in the trash bin by the road.

Then some guy walked up to her and gave her a piece of grass. Saying that's all he could afford.

Bullshit. She bought his excuse though.

I can't believe I would buy her roses...a bouquet that cost me about $10. And he gives her a piece of grass, costing nothing since you can find one EVERYWHERE! And she chooses him, not even to bother running after my note...

I'm sorry I'm not cheap.

**OoOoOoOoOo**

**Part II**

_I'm sorry_  
><em>That I was raised with respect<em>  
><em>not to sleep with you when you were drunk<em>

"Ino, I'm not taking advantage of you. Your drunk."

"I don't care! Shikaaaaa! I want you...more than anything I have ever wanted...more than a coach purse!" Ino stumbled and fell into my arms. She began to nibble on my lips, wanting something that I shouldn't do. Not to her at least. I'm not some asshole wanting to just have a "good time" with her.

"Look I'm taking you to my house. You need some...coffee to help calm yourself down."

"Sureeeee...that's what we are going to do_._" She winked at me suggestively. I sighed.

The next morning she walks out, looking pissed off.

"Why didn't you...? Why wouldn't you do that?" Ino yelled at me.

"Look, you were drunk I didn't want to take advantage of you. You don't deserve that to happen to you..." I tried to explain calmly to her.

"Fine. Be a wuss. I'm out of here." Then the door slammed behind her.

I'm sorry I'm not a sex-crazed jerk.

**OoOoOoOoOo**

**Part III**

_I'm sorry_  
><em>That my body's not ripped enough<em>  
><em>to "satisfy" your wants<em>

"What?" I said.

"Look Shikamaru, your just not...built the way most girls, like me, want. That's why you don't have a girlfriend. Maybe if you worked out a little bit. You'd get one."

"What's the difference between not having abs and having them?" I asked frustrated.

"Nothing." We both looked over at our waitress, Temari. She shrugged her shoulders. "It doesn't bother me as long as they aren't...well fat with a beer belly." She eyed Chouji at the last statement. Then she turned to me and looked me up and down. "See? Your pretty good looking, might not have abs but still, makes me want you."

Then she was gone.

"Alright...that girl is just crazy. I have to have a guy with abs. Not someone like you."

I'm sorry I don't look good enough for you.

**OoOoOoOoOo**

**Part IV**

_I'm sorry_  
><em>that I open your car door,<em>  
><em>and pull out your chair like I was raised<em>

"Here let me get that for you." I pulled open her car door for her_. _

"Thank you. That's nice of you."

I nodded my head, that's how a lady should be treated.

Not how her boyfriend is right now. "Pull out your own damn chair, Ino."

I'm sorry I'm a gentleman.

**OoOoOoOoOo**

**Part V**

_I'm sorry  
>That I'm not cute enough<br>to be "your guy"_

"Look at that cute guy over there!" My eyebrows raised at Ino's comment. Am I cute to her?

"Cute? How can you tell if he is cute or not?" Chouji asked. "To me, every guy looks the same."

She rolled her eyes, like it was obvious. "Well how wold you tell if a girl is cute or not?"

I muttered troublesome under my breath. These two never stopped.

"Hmmm...we just...know. Are Shikamaru and I cute in your eyes?" My eyes widened not just in surprise, but also curiousity. What if she did think I was cute? That'd be pretty cool...

"You two! Hell no! You guys are far from it, I mean compared to that cute guy, you guys are nothing."

I'm sorry I'm not cute enough.

**OoOoOoOoOo**

**Part VI**

_I'm sorry  
>That I am actually nice;<br>not a jerk_

"Why are you such a jerk!" Ino screeched in my ear.

"I'm a jerk? Why don't you look at your so-called boyfriend, Sasuke? He treats you like dirt and you fall for him every damn time! I pay for you when you, Chouji, and I go out for dinner. I walk you home at night to make sure nothing bad happens to you. I carry your books at school so you don't get tired and waste your strength. I compliment you everytime I see you at least once! Maybe even more. What does Sasuke do? Huh? Oh right, he leaves when he is bored with you and when he's done with some other girl he goes back to you becaus he is tired of her! And yet I'm the jerk!" I ranted to her.

"Sasuke-kun isn't like that! Your just mad because he is better than you. You are the worst jerk in the world! I never want you near me again!"

Then she stormed off on me, cursing under her breath, about how much of a jerk I am for insulting her boyfriend.

I'm sorry that I treat you like a princess.

**OoOoOoOoOo**

**Part VII**

_I'm sorry  
>I don't have a huge bank account<br>to buy you expensive things_

"Hey Shikamaru! Temari! Chouji! Sakura! Look at my new diamond necklace that Sasuke-kun bought for me! Isn't it just gorgeous?" She beamed proudly.

Sakura jumped for the necklace. "How much did it cost him?"

"$2,500." She smiled. Sakura stared at the necklace with amazement dancing in her sea-green eyes.

"Isn't he going a little over board?" I questioned.

Her head shot towards my direction so fast, I thought she snapped her neck. "No! I love expensive things, that's why I only date rich guys like Sasuke-kun."

"Aren't you shallow." Temari stated, instead of asking. Ino just glared at her as she kept talking. "Shouldn't it be it's the thought that counts and not how much it cost?"

"Eww! No! I want exensive jewlery, dresses, make-up..." And the list goes on.

I'm sorry I'm not rich enough for you.

**OoOoOoOoOo**

**Part VIII**

_I'm sorry  
>I like to spend quality nights at home<br>cuddling with you, instead of at a club_

"Shikamaru, what would you want to do with your girlfriend? You know, just the two of you." Chouji asked, we were currently playing 'The Question Game'. The three of us made it up when we were little. Just asking random questions basically. Nothing complex.

"Ehh...I'd stay at home with her."

Ino gasped in shock. "What? No dancing? No drinking? Not even leaving the house? What kind of date is that!" She asked horrifed of my answer.

"Well, I'd rather cuddle with her and talk to her. Make her laugh. At a place, say a club, we couldn't have that special alone time. We'd have to scream at the top of our lungs just to talk. It's crazy and way too troublesome to do."

"Of course, Mr. Lazy wants to stay at home." Ino sighed frustrated.

Why couldn't she see that I want to cuddle with her and make her happy? Not get her drunk at some club. Doesn't every girl want someone that would do that?

I'm sorry I'd rather be with you than around a crowd.

**OoOoOoOoOo**

**Part IX**

_I'm sorry  
>I would rather make love to you then just screw you<br>like some random guy._

"Why are you with Sai again?" Temari questioned Ino.

"Because I heard he is good in bed. Like Shikamaru here, if I dated him, it would take months to a year to get him to go to home base. With Sai, we just do it." She said nonchalantly.

"So you'd rather have a guy screw you and leave you than a guy who respects you and waits till your ready?" Temari fired back.

"Hey, a girl has needs. Mine are regurarly." She winked at the two of us.

"Wow your a whore." Then Temari left.

"Geez, she just doesn't understand." Then she looked at me. "Sometimes I wish you would just give in and do it."

I'm sorry I want a committed relationship that waits to have sex.

**OoOoOoOoOo**

**Part X**

_I'm sorry  
>That I am always the one you need to talk to,<br>but never good enough to date_

"Thanks Shikamaru. I love how I can talk to you at anytime and how I can trust you with everything." Ino smiled up at me from my armchair in my living room.

"No problem. So if you trust me, why...umm...why haven't we tried dating each other?" I asked nervously.

"Look, I trust you with...well about everything. Just you and me wouldn't work out. Your not my type. I'm out of your league. Uh well what I mean to say is...your out of my league...yeah..." She covered up nicely.

The words still reached my ears before she could cover it up. And they still struck me.

"So you can trust me? But we couldn't date?"

"Exactly."

I'm sorry you can trust me.

**OoOoOoOoOo**

**Part XI**

_I'm sorry  
>That I always held your hair back when you threw up, and didn't get mad at you for puking in my car,<br>but when we went out you went home with another guy_

"Uh...Shikamau...I don't feel too good..." Ino mentioned, sounding sickly.

"Here, we'll be at your house in five minutes, then we can stop. Do you think you can wait?" I glanced, worried about her condition. We were just laughing and hanging out with Chouji and all of a sudden, Ino started complaining about how she didn't feel good. So I offered to drive her home, I was extremely worried about her. Ino doesn't get sick, at least not this bad. She gets colds. Nothing more.

I heard Ino gag and then the smell hit me. Dammit, she threw up in my car. I looked back and saw her hunched up, ready to puke again.

"I-I-I'm so s-s-or-r-y Shikamaru, when we get to my house I'll clean everything up." She started to look around for, I guess napkins of some sort. "I'm so sorry...please don't be mad."

"Ino, I'm not mad. You don't need to apologize, it happens. I'll clean it all up. Don't worry about it." I smiled slightly, trying to make her feel better.

"T-T-Thanks."

~A few weeks later~

"Shika this is so much fun." Ino giggled. I took her out to a 5 star restaurant, you know to celebrate a start of something new. Or that's what I thought it was anyways.

The whole time she flirted with the waiter. And by the end of the night, I thought I was done seeing them flirting, but I was wrong.

"Hey uhhh Shikamaru." I turned towards her. She began whispering. "I think I'm going to leave with the waiter. Kay?"

I'm sorry that I was there for you.

**OoOoOoOoOo**

**Part XII**

_I'm sorry  
>That I am there to pick you up at 4am when your new man hit you and dropped you off in the middle of nowhere, but not good enough to listen to me when I need a friend<em>

_Ringggggg..Ringgggggg...Ringgggggg..._

I sleepily looked at the clock that read 4am, and wondered who the hell would be calling me at this hour. I saw the caller ID say Ino. Something must be wrong.

"Yeah Ino?" I heard sniffling on the phone.

"Can you come pick me up? My boyfriend...hit me...then just dropped me off on a road. Shikamaru I'm scared."

As soon as she said pick me up, I was getting dressed. "Yeah, yeah. I'll be there. What road are you on?"

"Uhhh...53rd street I think."

By the time I got her home, she begged me to stay. Of course, not wanting to leave the woman I loved, I said okay. I stayed until she was stable, which was about 5pm later that day. So I had been there for about 12 to 13 hours. Just for her.

~Time Skip~

"What Shikamaru? It's 3am in the morning." Ino asked annoyed.

"It's just...Chouji got in a car accident...and I'm really worried about him. Can you come over?"

I heard murmuring in the backround then Ino giggling. "Nah Shikamaru. I can't right now. I'm...hehehe...busy. Bye."

I'm sorry I helped you in your time of need.

**OoOoOoOoOo**

**Part XIII**

_I'm sorry  
>If I start not being there because it hurts being used as a door mat, only to be thrown to the side when the new jerk comes around<em>

"I just don't understand." I was growing irritated.

Just last week, Ino and I were hanging out. Having a blast. She was flirting with me, laughing with me, talking to me, actually paying attention to me. Like I finally existed to her. Like I mattered. We were like that for about a month and a half. Then all of a sudden two days ago it stops. She has a new boyfriend now, and it tore me to pieces.

Since I was going to ask her out when I took her out to dinner yesterday. Of course, we ended up not going because she was hanging out with "Mr. Perfect". So tonight, I'm at a bar. Temari also happened to be here since she was pretty bummed out about...well I don't know. We were really close friends but she never talked about relationships. In fact, I asked her once and she just avoided it completely. So I take the time to talk about Ino. Seems to only piss her off more though, I have no clue why.

"Look, she was using you. I know the truth hurts but haven't you figured that out yet? And your supposed to be a genius."

"Ino wouldn't do that..."

"Oh really now? Then why are you here drinking with me, and not out on a date with her?" Temari shot back.

Then the truth finally hit me like a ton of bricks. She didn't care. She was using me like...like...a door mat. Just to be stepped on but thrown away when not needed. Stuffed in a closet out of sight and out of mind.

I'm sorry I don't want to be used anymore.

**OoOoOoOoOo**

**Part XIV**

_I'm sorry  
>If I don't answer my phone anymore when you call, to listen to you cry for hours, instead of getting a couple hours of sleep before work<em>

_Ringgggggg...Ringggggggg...Ringgggggg..._

I glanced at my clock, the numbers 2:34am blinding me for a mere second. I finally registered that someone was calling me and I looked at the phone. Ino.

I could talk to her for a few hours, lose sleep, and be dead. Or I could ignore it and sleep, and actually get things done at work.

I picked the latter, and you know what? It felt nice. I actually had a good full night of rest. I actually laughed and accomplished stuff at work...WITHOUT coffee.

I'm sorry I'm tired of ruining my health for you.

**OoOoOoOoOo**

**Part XV**

_I'm sorry  
>that you can't realize.. I've been the one all along.<em>

"I just want a nice guy. He has to treat me right like a princess, love me for me, when I'm sick stay by my side and care for me, I want my soulmate." Ino complained to me.

Well you know what? You could have that with me! I internally screamed in my head. "Oh..."

"This is just tiring, going from guy to guy. Never having a meaningful relationship. Just...I want something so much more than what I'm finding." She sighed half-heartedly in her arms, like the world was coming down on her shoulders.

I'm sorry you can't see that I'm all that your dreaming of.

**OoOoOoOoOo**

**Part XVI **

_I'm sorry  
>I can never do anything right, and nothing that I do is good<br>enough to make it in your world._

"What the hell Shikamaru? What is this!" Ino screeched in my ear.

"Umm...breakfast in bed? I made it for-" I began to explain.

"Uh ya! This is so..so...disgusting! I hate waffles, and I'd rather have pancakes. I hate eggs with cheese on them. Bacon and sausage are basically fat covered in grase. And milk? Really? I'd rather have a hot cup of tea not cold milk. I can't believe you would do this to me. Everything you try and do is just hopeless. It's pathetic really how you think you have such great ideas and they really aren't! Shikamaru, you are a terrible person!"

"Look...I was trying to make you feel better.." I again, tried to speak rationally.

"Whatever. You'll never be good enough.

I'm sorry I'm not good enough to be your guy.

**OoOoOoOoOo**

**Part XVII**

_I'm sorry  
>I caught your boyfriend with another girl and told you about it, I thought that was what friends were for...<em>

"Ino, you gotta know something. It's kind of important..." I didn't know how tot put it, I mean she is going to be heartbroken, but she's a friend. A friend I care about more than I should. Maybe this will let her see what great of a guy I am.

"What is it?" She looked at me all innocent and happy. This is so bad..

"I caught Sasuke..."

"Doing what?" She tipped her head to the side like a confused dog would.

"Doing umm...IT...with Sakura Haruno." I said as quickly as possible.

"What!" She excalimed.

"Yeah, I was walking in that restaurant we always go to...and I walked into the mens bathroom...and there they were. Fucking like bunnies."

"Your a liar. I see what your doing. You want me to break up with Sasuke!" She accused.

"What? No. Ino your my friend, you don't deserve to be cheated on."

"Yeahhhh sureeee...I see right through your plan. You want me but Sasuke-kun is in the way. So your trying to get rid of him!"

"No. That's not what it is."

I'm sorry for telling you the truth.

**OoOoOoOoOo**

**Part XVIII**

_I'm sorry  
>That I told you I loved you and actually meant it.<em>

"Ino...I love you." I spoke softly. I finally confessed, I did it. Oh god, what is going through her head?

"What? No...that isn't possible. We...We're friends. We don't have feelings towards each other." She turned around, avoiding me.

"Ino, I just said that I love you. With all my heart. Can't you see that?" I questioned, hoping that she'd see I meant it, that she is my life.

"That's not possible, we are friends, nothing more.

I'm sorry I told you I loved you.

**OoOoOoOoOo**

**Part XIX**

_I'm sorry  
>That I talked to you for nine hours on Thanksgiving when your boyfriend was threatening you instead of spending time with my family.<em>

"Shikamaru! What are you still doing on that phone? It's Thanksgiving. Your friends Chouji and Temari are here, your family wants to talk to you. What is taking you so long?" My mom nagged to me.

"Just wait, it's my mom." I said to Ino. "Look, Ino's boyfriend, Sai, he threatened to leave her and hurt her. So she's talking to me."

My mom just sighed... "Shikamaru, it's been eight hours."

I nodded my head. I covered the phone so Ino couldn't hear me say this to my mom. "Mom, she needs me, and I gotta be there for her. I care about her."

She looked at me with straight forward eyes. "I hope you know it's not going to work out with her. There is a girl that cares so much about you, but you can't see her because of your blinded love for Ino." Then she looked at me with disappointment and walked out of the room. Then she yelled back at me. "Whenever your ready, dinner is done."

I'm sorry I talked to you, insetad of having time with family.

**OoOoOoOoOo**

**Part XX**

_I'm sorry  
>For not being sorry anymore I'm sorry That you can't accept me for who I am<em>

I sighed. Ino wasn't going to change, she wasn't going to love me like how I love her. I had to face the facts. I can't be sorry to her anymore. I don't need to apologize since I'm the one wth the broken heart afterall. She's the well I guess murderer and I'm the victim. If you wan't to put it in those terms.

I can't stay this way. I can't keep being her mat. I have to stop.

So I did.

I stopped answering her calls, tried (oh so hard) not to talk to her at work, tried (even harder) not to look at her, forced myself not to comfort her when she needed it.

Afterall, why should I do all that for her when she can't accept the fact that I'm the one she should be with? That she can't accept that she should be with a lazy, intelligent, lanky kind of guy?

I'm sorry I realized that you weren't good enough for me.

_I'm Sorry  
>That I cared<em>

"Temari...I have no clue what to do anymore. I cut off all contact with her, but...it still feels like my heart is gone. Like she took it with her and didn't want to give it back. I hate that I **even** care about her. It makes me so pissed off just to know that I do it even though, I know I shouldn't. I mean afterall, I am a genius. How can a genius like me get so stupid and care for her?" I started ranting to her. It pissed me off to the extent that I felt like screaming in front of the entire world.

Which I'm too lazy to do, usually.

"Look. Maybe you should...just move on. Start trying to see other people, that's the only way to move on. Try finding someone else that will return the love and share their heart with you. Not another Ino." She explained. I looked up at her as she looked sadly out the window by my dining room table in my apartment.

"Are you...trying to move on?" I spoke quietly, not wanting her to put up a defensive wall. She always did that when I asked questions similar to this.

"You could say that. Unlike you though, I'm in love."

"What? I was in love with Ino! Don't think I don't know anything about love." I snapped. It made me angry that she thought I didn't care about Ino like I always said I did.

"Yeah Shikamaru, you might have been in love with her at one point, but once you figured out she was using you, I could tell whenever you looked at her that the love drained from your eyes. Anger and hurt replaced it. So you fell out of love without even trying. I, on the other hand, have gone out with many guys and tried. It just...isn't happening. I mean I'm in the same situation almost that you were in. The guy I love...doesn't even see me. I'm invisible to him." She whispered that last part.

She was being used? Temari Sabaku No was being used and getting _**hurt**_. It just sounded so...unlike her. When I find out who hurt her, I'd crush them...

Where the hell did that come from!

Then I put it together. How she was always there for me when I needed her, paid attention to our conversations, always looked hurt and alone when I mentioned Ino...she was...she has feelings...for me! I didn't even know it, I was treating her how I was getting treated by Ino. A pain went through my heart knowing what she was going through. Worst part was, she didn't talk about it to anyone. She just kept it quiet. So the pain must've been...unimaginable.

"Is this guy...me?" I had to ask, had to know if my theory was true or not.

She snapped her head towards, sadness and hope spread across her eyes. She darted them away from me and responded "Maybe..."

I smiled, for the first time since all that drama with Ino. I think someone actually cares about me now. For me.

I grabbed her hand. "Y'know, since I'm not in a relationship and not drooling over Ino anymore, and your single...do you want to go get something eat? Maybe later at seven?" I asked nervously. Last time I did this, my heart was on the ground, shattered in pieces.

She grinned hugely. "Yeah I'd like too."

I'm not sorry anymore, since through all that pain, I found her.

**OoOoOoOoOo**

**Part XXI**

_I'm sorry  
>that I listen to you at night talking about how you wish you could have done something different.<em>

I took in Temari's scent, so happy I'm here with her on my couch. I began kissing her again, loving her taste. She was starting to become a drug to me, and I was easily getting addicted to her.

_Ringggggggg...Ringgggggggg...Ringgggggggg..._

I growled, planning on killing the person who decided to interrupt my time with Temari. "Hello?" I answered with a nasty tone.

"Uhh...It's Ino."

"Just wait Ino." I looked over towards Temari, she looked so cute with her hair ruffled and her lips swollen from our earlier activity. I motioned one minute with my hand, knowing it wasn't going to take long. "I'm back, what did you need?"

"Look, I know this is late, alright INSANELY late, but I wanted to tell you...I love you too."

"What?" I asked astonished by this. She had never spoken those three words to me before.

"Well, after you cut me out of your life, I began to miss you. I realized I dated those guys to make you jealous and I want to be with you now, I wish I did this sooner, we would have been happier earlier on. I want to be by your side, to laugh with you, to **just** talk with you. I realized that I loved you after a few weeks and well here we are now. I wanted to tell you and ask you...if you wanted to...well you know...go out some time?" She stuttered out that last part.

I looked over to Temari and she smiled at me, with that smile that melted my heart everytime.

"Nah, I'm over you. Didn't you hear I was with Temari?" I hung up the phone, not even waiting for an answer or even regretting that I hurt Ino.

Temari was my life now, she was my soulmate.

And I wasn't going to lose her.

Lastly, I'm sorry that you couldn't stop being shallow and see what you had.

But...

I'm not sorry it didn't work out.

**OoOoOoOoOo**

**Author's Note:**

**Well here ya guys go! I am so proud of this and I love it so much. I know Ino was a bitch in this, but she had to be for the story plot. **

**The poem I used for this story is on my fanfiction page if anyone wants it, I just got it off someone else's profile like forever ago. So ya, just decided to make it a story. **

**I hope you guys liked it and I love that you guys read it! Please review~ They make me happy :D**


End file.
